While the prior art has had cable support apparatus containing openings therein for insertion of cable ties whereby a plurality of cables could be attached as a composite cable assembly, the design was such that they were difficult to disassemble from the structural support member and in many instances the design made it inconvenient to initially attach cables to the cable support apparatus or inconvenient after assembly to work on individual cables or wires within the assembly. Further, the prior art cable support devices known to the present inventor did not include mechanical protection for the wires from sharp edges of openings in nearby structural members through which the wires in the cable assembly might have to pass.
The present inventive concept comprises a springy material or deformable device containing a plurality of cable tie openings which has T-shaped holding means for insertion in keyhole shaped slots in a sheet material structural support and which device is temporarily deformable for attaching to the support structure and moving laterally into the keyhole until a locking tab engages a further opening in the support structure to lock the cable support apparatus into place. The cable support is attached to the structural member near an elongated opening or edge thereof whereby the support has a smoothly rounded extension which covers the cross-sectional area of the opening to provide mechanical protection between the sharp edges of the sheet material support structure and any wires passing adjacent thereto.
It is therefore an object of the present inventive concept to provide an improved cable support apparatus.